


New Rules

by ladygray99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's rules are keeping him alive. Doesn't mean he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
> Prompt: Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter: Draco has given Harry a lot of rules, it might be the only thing keeping him alive. prompted by gigglinggigi

Harry is getting fucking tired of the rules Draco keeps dropping on him because it seems like every day there’s a new damn rule. The fact that Draco is even allowed to make rules is starting to drive him nuts.

No drinking, no drugs (including muggle ones), no flying too fast, no dueling, no fighting, no playing with sharp objects, no making dull things into sharp objects, no freeing all the house elves, no making out in front of your ex-wife because she’ll use it against you in the custody fights, no cussing in front of your kids for the same reason, no making out in front of Ron because he’s one of the only friends you’ve got left and really you can’t afford to lose him, no making out in front of reporters just because, and now there’s yet one more.

“Harry, my love, you _will_ take your medication because having screaming fits at two in the morning might not bother you anymore but I need to sleep through the night once in a while and frankly if I don’t get a full night’s sleep soon I’m just going to fucking throttle you so take the god damn pills!”


End file.
